


Wolves Howl When They Grieve

by Zoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sadness, not sure why I did this, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa





	Wolves Howl When They Grieve

It wasn't as if Derek hadn't lost people he'd loved before. He had gone through so much grief, he had figured he'd be numb to it now, but this... this was ten times worse than any loss he had experienced. He hated that. He hated that he loved Stiles so deeply. He hated the inherited illness that had taken him from Derek. He hated being alone again.

It had started so slowly, the dementia. Stiles had told Derek they would have time to figure it out; for nearly a year everything was normal, but then, right after Easter, Stiles began to deteriorate quickly. The doctors didn't know what to do. They said they'd never seen the illness progress so quickly. It had taken all of Derek's mental discipline not to rip the doctors' throats out. After hearing the hopelessness of the situation, Derek had gone to Stiles hospital room to beg him to Turn.

"There's no guarantee it'll work, though." Stiles had replied sadly, in a moment of lucidity. "I could die anyway."

"But you'll be healed if it works!" Derek exclaimed, surprised that Stiles hadn't immediately said yes. "Scott can do it..."

"Derek. I already made Scott promise he wouldn't."

Derek looked at lover in shock. "What? W-why?"

Stiles smiled a little. "I don't want to be a wolf. I'd be such a bad one. Can you really see me howling at the moon every month? Where would I find the time to play my video games?"

"This isn't funny, Stiles." Derek had growled, furious. "You would live. Isn't that worth it?"

Stiles shook his head. "That's not it, Derek. I... I just know it's my time, and I don't want to rush it by getting bit and having it not work."

Derek had knelt beside Stiles' bed and looked at him, his eyes pleading. "Please. Don't do this to me." The other man took a tight hold of Derek's hands, his eyes filled with tears.

"It's not easy, Derek." He had whispered. "But if I don't have long, I want to spend as much of it with you, as myself, without attempting to pull off a Hail Mary shot to save my life."

Derek had nodded; he understood, as much as he could. He had stood up then and sAt down again beside Stiles to tug him into a tight hug, one that, if Derek could have had his way, would mean he wasn't going to let anything take his Stiles.  "I don't want to lose you." He'd whispered.

It was one week later that Lydia had called Derek's phone in a panic. "Is he..? Please..."

"He's gone." Derek replied in a monotone. His beloved Stiles was gone.

 

Now he and everyone else that loved Stiles was standing over a fresh grave, watching the casket that held Stiles body be lowered into the ground. Scott had his arms around Kira, his face calm, except for the tears that flowed freely and unashamedly down his cheeks. His mother was beside Sheriff Stilinski, her hand holding his. Isaac, Mr. Argent, Lydia, and even Peter were there as well, though Derek barely noticed anyone else. His eyes were focused on the casket as he remembered Stiles last lucid words to him.

"I go first, Derek. The greatest adventure there is. I go first."

Derek smiled a little as a tear dropped to the ground. Leave it to Stiles to quote _Indiana Jones_ on his deathbed.

"I'm coming after you, Stiles. Once I'm done with this adventure. Can't let you have another one without me."


End file.
